<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY OC Trailer - Dark Purple - Raydan Hydra by ElderDragonGaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715556">RWBY OC Trailer - Dark Purple - Raydan Hydra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming'>ElderDragonGaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY OC Trailers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Name: Rayden Hydra<br/>Colour: Dark Purple<br/>Semblance: Can swap places with and fuse with his twin, Bayden Hydra<br/>Weapon: Dual ‘Kusaragami’ Chain-Blades<br/>Team: SCRB</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RWBY OC Trailers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY OC Trailer - Dark Purple - Raydan Hydra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From birth he had been inseparable from his brother, at times not being able to leave the same room. There was of course differences between them. He liked things his brother didn’t like, such as lying in the shade and reading a book, or wearing dark hoodies to shade his face. Throughout their lives so far, though, they had never argued once on anything, almost to the extent of agreeing on something before that something was even discussed between them. It was rather eerie at times to see how they could answer one another’s questions and requests without even speaking a word out loud. But now things might be different. They were of course going to attend Beacon soon, and that meant that they might be separated. But they were ready. They had started spending time away from one another for that specific reason.</p>
<hr/><p>Raydan was sitting under a large tree in a park, reading a book. It was about a man with two souls, and it was very interesting. He could here his brother laughing somewhere deep within his mind, knowing that he was obviously enjoying himself wherever he was. The further into the book the more into it he read, eventually disappearing so deeply into the book that everything around him fell away and he instead felt the words flowing through his mind as he read, the story filling him as he felt rather than read the plot unfolding around him, the man starting by fighting with the other soul for control, but eventually settling for equal owner age of their vessel until they assimilated into a singular soul, living out the rest of their life as a singular before dying and moving to the next body, amassing a collection of souls along the way, accumulated the knowledge of thousands of lifetimes. The book was so interesting that it was almost dark before he looked up from the novel, deciding to head home, feeling his brother agree with him on that at the same time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Name: Rayden Hydra<br/>Colour: Dark Purple<br/>Semblance: Can swap places with and fuse with his twin, Bayden Hydra<br/>Weapon: Dual ‘Kusaragami’ Chain-Blades<br/>Team: SCRB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>